Operación de Corazon
by Gelybelly
Summary: Isabella Swan una doctora con un corazon increible.Edward Cullen un doctor que aparenta ser frio pero la realidad es otra. Ambos corazones se unen en una batalla para sobrevivir al amor.Que les deparara el destino a estas almas bondadosas?
1. Mi nuevo Hogar

**_Operación de Corazon_**

No podía creer que me hayan transferido—pensaba furiosamente Isabella Swan

Isabella Swan, mujer de 26 años, cabello castaño, su color de piel era paliad por lo que sus ojos resaltaban mas de un profundo color chocolate. Tenia figura esbelta pero muy pocas veces vestía ropa que las pronunciara.

Bella no era un chica normal.

Isabella Swan era una estupenda cirujana que trabaja en Chicago. Isabella hacia transplantes en infantes, transfusiones de sangre a si como medicina general.

Bella se encontraba en estos momentos en un avión que se dirigía hacia Forks, Washington donde viviría debido a su trabajo.

--Pasajeros por favor de abrocharse los cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos minutos en Port Royal, Washington.—avisaron por el altavoz.

Refunfuñando Bella se abrocho el cinturón y recostó la cabeza en el sillón pensando como seria su nueva vida.

Poco después el avión aterrizo sin problemas, después de buscar sus maletas se dirigió hacia la salida.

Se dirigió a un taxi, y el chofer salio del para abrirle el maletero y agarrando las dos maletas de ella y arrojándolas adentro.

--¿Hacia donde se dirige?—pregunto el chofer, un hombre ya mayor de edad.

--Hacia el pueblo de Forks—dije suavemente

--Bien—dijo abriéndome la puerta como todo un caballero.

_Espero que todos los hombres de Forks sean __así de caballerosos_—pensé

Estuvo conduciendo por lo menos media hora cuando pude ver un letrero grande que decía:

**Bienvenidos a Forks**

**--**Señorita ya entramos al pueblo de Forks, hacia donde la llevo ahora—pregunto el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Lléveme hacia la calleprincipal Camprige, Apartamentos Johnson, ¿Sabe cuales son?—le explique.

--Claro, es al lado del Hospital de Forks—dijo—Llegaremos en 15 minutos mínimo—finalizo.

Dicho y Hecho llegamos en 15 minutos aproximadamente.

Baje del auto mirando todo alrededor

--Muchas Gracias, ¿Cuanto le debo?—pregunto Bella al chofer.

--Señorita, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo antes?—dijo el anciano

--Claro—asegure

--¿Es usted doctora o algo parecido?—pregunto

--Esta usted en lo correcto, señor—le dije

--Bueno, vera mi esposa padece de diabetes y la verdad no sabes que medicina hay que darle, además no tenemos plan medico y no se que hacer estoy desesperado—dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y pude ver varias lagrimas cayendo por su arrugada mejilla.

_Dios __mío, pobre hombre_--pensé

--Tranquilo…--dije preguntando silenciosamente su nombre.

--Mi nombre es John—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándome con mucha esperanza es sus ojos—John Morgan

--No se preocupe John, yo atenderé a su esposa y le daré los medicamentos necesarios para su tratamiento, y olvídese del dinero será un regalo de mi parte—le dije

--Ohh dios, es usted un ángel, gracias, gracias—dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

--Pero le tengo una condición—le dije muy seria

--Lo que usted quiera, lo que sea—dijo muy seguro.

--No quiero verlo llorar mas.—le dije sonriéndole ampliamente.

--Nunca mas—dijo secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

--Mañana me acomodare en mi despacho, por que no me da una llamada a eso de las 3:00 de la tarde y le diré en que piso estaré para que usted y su esposa vayan a verme—le dije tendiéndole un pequeño papel con mi numero telefónico.

--Gracias, muchas gracias señorita—dijo tomando el papel y abrazándome otra vez.

--Dígame Bella—le dije sonriendo mientras correspondía a ese abrazo.

--Bueno la dejo dormir, la llamare mañana la llamare sin falta, y otra vez le digo, gracias Bella—dijo y se marcho.

Suspirando Bella cojio sus maletas antes sacadas del maletero y se dirigió hacia lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

Ya se encontraba en la entrada de su nuevo apartamento, en el piso 19. Abrí la puerta suavemente.

Mire mi apartamento, ya todas mis pertenencias estaban hay

Los sillones de color oscuro estaban en su lugar. Las lámparas estaban bien acomodadas.

Todo perfectamente en su lugar.

Soltó sus maletas cuando entro a la habitación y corrió a tirarse en la cama, como si fuera una niña pequeña, riéndose.

_Talvez Forks__ no se tan malo_—pensé

--Ahora solo tendré que ver, quien será mi compañero de cirugía—dije en voz alta

Imaginando a un viejo demacrado y amargado.

**Si tan**** solo supiera lo que le deparaba el destino…**

* * *

**Hola esta es una de mis ocurrencias espero que les guste si es asi solo pulsen GO y dejenme un buen review si no pues dejenme saber por favor.**

**Mi otra historia se llama**

**Amor con Sonido.**

**Adios.**

**Att: GeliyBelly **


	2. Gracias a un Cafe

**Operación de Corazón**

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana Mi reloj de mesa decía que eran las 5:00 de la mañana.

Me di un buen baño, luego me tome una taza de café para despertarme por completo.

Salí del apartamento para dirigirme al hospital. Me moria de ansias por saber cual seria mi lugar de trabajo y como serian mis ayudantes.

Camine hacia el hospital por tres razones,

Primero: El auto que compre aun no me llegaba.

Segundo: El hospital quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina, muy cerca de su apartamento

Tercera: me gustaba caminar y recibir el fresco aire de la mañana en mi rostro.

Camine aproximadamente 10 minutos, llegue al hospital a las 6:23 de la mañana.

Al pareces me estaban esperando, ya que pude ver un señor mayor esperándome en la entrada.

Cuando me acerque a el, me evalúo con la mirada, sonrío.

--¿Es usted la doctora Isabella Swan?—pregunto con una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

--Preferiría Bella, si no es mucha molestia—le dije mirándolo a los ojos con desafío.

-- Sígame, la guiare hasta su área de trabajo—dijo— ¿Usted es cirujana verdad? Pero prefiere trabajar con niños.--afirmo

--Esta usted en lo cierto—le dije acabando la conversación.

Caminamos como siente minutos, mucha gente del personal giraba la cabeza para observar a la "nueva" doctora.

Llegamos a una oficina en pediatría, en la puerta estaba grabado en letras mayúsculas

**Dra. Isabella Swan**

--Como se habrá dado cuenta, esta es su oficina. Espero que sea de su agrado, la dejo para que pueda instalarse—dijo

--Gracias, señor…--me gire hacia el, y vi. que me observaba el trasero.

_Que __Descortés_—pensé

-- Soy el Doctor Paoli, pero tu puedes llamarme Marcos a sus servicios—dijo tratando hacer un tono seductor.

--Gracias, Doctor Paoli—dije enfatizando su apellido de forma muy profesional.

Me dio una ultima mirada de arriba hasta abajo, con un toque de lujuria en ellos, el cual ignore. Dio media vuelta y vi como se perdía en el pasillo.

Di otro vistazo a mi nombre en la puerta y entre. \

No era nada pequeña.

_Perfecto así tropezare menos_--pensé

Estuve un buen tiempo inspeccionando la oficina hasta que decidí ir a la cafetería.

_Necesito un café_—pensé

Salí apresuradamente de la oficina, cerré la puerta y camine por los pasillos hasta que vi un letrero que me decía que para ir a la cafetería tenis que tomar el siguiente pasillo a la derecha.

Cuando gire por el pasillo recibí un impacto que me aventó al suelo. Muchos papeles cayeron a mí alrededor. Rápidamente empecé a disculparme.

--Lo siento mucho, iba distraída—dije recogiendo los papeles, aun sin levantar la vista.

--No se preocupe, yo también iba distraído—dijo un voz extremadamente suave para ser real.

Levante la mirada ante esa contestación.

Entonce vi de donde provenía la suave voz. Era un hombre bastante guapo.

Me levante del piso, ya cuando había recogido todos los papeles.

--No se preocupe, por ahora, puede ser mi culpa- le dije sonriéndole y entregándole los papeles.

Se río en voz alta, cogiendo los papeles.

--Es usted nueva aquí, si no me equivoco, conozco a toda la gente del hospital—aseguro el.

--Bueno, estoy completamente seguro que por mas años trabajando en este hospital, dudo que conozca a todo el personal, ya que es una instalación lo suficiente mente grande como para que varias personas pase desapercibida.--le conteste intelectualmente.

--Esta usted en lo cierto, señorita—dijo admirado—Pero como en todos los hospitales corren chismes, y por lo ultimo que me eh enterado hay una nueva doctora en estas instalaciones, llamada Isabella Swan, por la placa de su bata deduzco que es usted—dijo con sonrisa triunfante.

--No este muy seguro—le dije con una mirada desafiante

Nos miramos por lo menos 5 minutos antes de romper en carcajadas.

--Isabella Swan—dije tendiéndole la mano

--Carlisle Cullen—dijo aceptando la mano—Veo que se dirigía a la cafetería, podría ir con usted Isabella.

--Claro... y por favor dígame Bella—le dije

--Bien usted dígame Carlisle, damas primero—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Me reí suavemente.

--Iría primero si supiera el camino—le dije sarcásticamente

Se río.

--Me gano hay, venga sígame—dijo derrotado

Llegamos a la cafetería que era bastante grande. Yo solo pedí un café con leche y unas tostadas. Sin embargo Carlisle pidió dos desayunos, dos cafés, dos jugos de china, y dos manzanas.

Me le quede mirando sorprendida.

Pareció entender mi mirada ya que se echo a reír.

--Lo otro es para mi hijo, pronto saldrá de cirugía y tendrá hambre, es un glotón—me dijo sonriendo, vi que cuando hablaba se su hijo sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial.

--¿Cuantos años tiene su hijo?¿Y de que será operado?—le pregunte

Se río bastante fuerte.

--Mi hijo no será operado, será el que opere, y tiene 23 años—dijo animado

--Espere, 23 y ¿cuantos años tiene usted?—pregunte olvidando mis modales.

--Tengo 50 años, se que no lo parezco—dijo tratando de ser arrogante aun que la sonrisa amable en su cara dañaba todo el concepto.

Empezamos a comer, cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda. Me gire confundida hasta que vi a ese hombre…

--ohh hay viene mi hijo—escuche decir a Carlisle pero no le prestaba nada de atención ya que la mirada de ese individuo y la mía estaban conectadas.

Vi como se acercaba hacia nosotros un si apartar la mirada de la mía.

Entonces…

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO SI ES ASI SOLO MANDEN REVIEW Y LO CONTINUARE Y SI NO PUES VERE QUE HAGO.**

**ADIOS, Y RECUERDEN PASAR POR MI OTRA HISTORIA.**

**AMOR CON SONIDO**

**ATT: GeliyBelly**


	3. Mi Jefe

_****_

OPERACION DE CORAZON

_Capitulo anterior._

_Empezamos a comer, cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda. Me gire confundida hasta que vi a ese hombre…_

_--ohh hay viene mi hijo—escuche decir a Carlisle pero no le prestaba nada de atención ya que la mirada de ese individuo y la mía estaban conectadas._

_Vi como se acercaba hacia nosotros un si apartar la mirada de la mía. _

_Entonces…_

* * *

Llego a nuestra mesa aun con la mirada clavada en la mía. Sus ojos era de un verde esmeralda profundo, que a cualquier chica haría suspirar y yo no seria la excepción.

Su mirada se dirigió a su padre y le dijo en tono cordial.

-- Buenos Días, padre—su voz era aterciopelada, como el sueño mas profundo.

-- Hijo ¿como estuvo la operación de Steven?—pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-- Fue un éxito. —dijo suavemente, su mirada se volvió a fijar en mi.

Su padre lo noto ya que sonrío e interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas.

--Edward esta es la doctora Isabella Swan—dijo.

--Un gusto Isabella, soy Edward Cullen pero puede llamarme solo Edward—dijo amablemente y estirando su braza para estrechar su mano.

Sin dudar se la estreche pero al parecer no quiso soltármela ya que nos sostuvimos las manos y miradas por 3 minutos.

--El gusto es mío Edward, cuando pueda devolverme la mano podrá llamarme solo Bella—le dije suavemente.

--Oh, lo siento—dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello nervioso.

Carlisle sonrío suavemente mirando a su hijo y luego a mi, sin una pizca de disimulo.

Creí que era el momento indicado para retirarme.

-- Creo que seria lo más apropiado para mi si me retirara.

Pero las reacciones de ambos doctores me sorprendieron.

--No—prácticamente aullaron ambos Cullens.

Me les quede mirando sorprendida.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como si se pudieran entender con tan solo una mirada.

Me retire sin que ambos lo notaran, aun estaba confundida por Edward Cullen.

_Por dios, me deslumbro. Bueno… un hombre así deslumbra a cualquiera_—pensé

Camine por los solitarios pasillos del hospital. Hacia mi oficina, como era mi primer día, no comenzaría a trabajar hoy. Solo tenia que esperar a John y a su esposa.

Me senté en mi escritorio y saque las fotos de mis compañeros del anterior hospital en el que trabajaba. Coloque las fotos de mi familia, mi hermano.

_Mi hermano_—pensé

Como lo extraño, una de las personas más importante en mi vida y la persona que mas me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba.

Saque un reporte de periódico donde salía el.

Decía:

_**Jasper Swan , el **__**Psicólogo más codiciado de los Estados Unidos. Aparte de ser un gran consejero Jasper Swan quedo catalogado como el Psicólogo más profesional y joven de la historia. Además de ser el más codiciado por las chicas, ya que este joven no solo tiene un buen parecido, si no que parece un súper-modelo además tiene unos dotes de caballerosidad que cualquiera chica desea tener. La que logre atrapar a este hombre, se gano la lotería, ya que el hombre perfecto. El joven Swan disfruta de …**_

Suspire, mi hermano era mas que un rostro bonito…era un gran hombre.

Tocaron la puerta de mi oficina suavemente.

--Adelante—conteste.

Entro una muchacha de lo más altanera y me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

_A esta que le pasa_--pensé

--Doctora Swan, el director de la planta de pediatría quiere verla. O sea su director—dijo con arrogancia.

--Gracias…--dije preguntando su nombre en una indirecta.

--Mi nombre es Jessica, y si no me equivoco es usted Isabella—dijo secamente mirándome con desafío.

_¿Esta quiere jugar? Pues juguemos_—pensé

Me levante y me pare frente a ella, me miro descaradamente de arriba a bajo.

--Gracias Jessica, donde esta la oficina—conteste de camino hacia la puerta

--Esta al final del pasillo la primera puerta a su derecha—dijo secamente.

--Gracias—repetí.

Salí de mi oficina con ella detras mío.

--De nada, Isabella—dijo con desafío

A mitad de camino, me voltee y la mire con advertencia a sus ojos.

--Es Doctora Swan para usted, gracias por entenderlo—le dije orgullosamente retomando mi camino hasta la oficina del director.

Hubiera querido mirar la cara de ella, pero eso hubiera arruinado mi papel altanero.

Normalmente no era si pero no pude evitarlo, sus mirada desafiante y su voz seca me sacaron de mis casillas.

_Estupida, altanera_—pensé

Llegue al final del pasillo y me detuve frente a la puerta.

Toque levemente y escuche un "adelante" por lo que entre.

La oficina era mucho más grande que la mí.

_Pues claro tonta, es el director_—pensé

Su silla estaba dándome la espalda, por lo que no pude ver su cara.

--¿Quería verme señor?—pregunte suavemente

--Usted sabia que es de mala educación, irse sin despedirse—dijo girándose en la silla.

Me encontré mirando la cara de no más ni menos que la de Edward Cullen.

Tenia la bata abierta y los primeros botones de la camisa negra que llevaba bajo la bata estaban desabotonados, su pelo estaba revuelo dándole un aspecto de niño travieso.

Tenia una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, lo cual lo hacia ver mas sexy aun.

_Se ve tan sensual __así_—pensé

Sonreí levemente.

--Y a usted nunca le dijeron que es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones, aun que sean silenciosas y con la mirada. Y más si el tema de conversación se veía delicado por la expresión de ambos rostros—le conteste.

Me miro sorprendido por unos 5 minutos.

Se río sonoramente

--Touche—dijo aun riéndose.

Señalo el asiento frente a su escritorio.

--Prefiero estar de pie si no es mucha molestia, hace que mis musculos no se entumezcan—le dije, aun que lo ultimo era lo que pensaba y lo dije en voz alta.

Me miro a los ojos y se levanto de su silla.

Chasqueo la lengua y me miro con una sonrisa.

--¿Que?—pregunte

--Es usted tan impredecible—dijo suavemente mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me sonroje, mi hermano solía decirme eso.

Se quedo mirando mi cara sonrojada por un tiempo hasta que suspiro.

--¿Por que no me acompaña? Le enseñare las instalaciones—dijo con voz ronca.

--Como usted diga, usted es mi jefe—le dije

--Claro, Jefe—dijo suavemente

Creo que no quería que yo lo escuchara.

Salimos de su oficina y me estuvo explicado las especialidades de cada instalación.

--Esta es la instalacion donde hacen los estudios de Sida, Cáncer y Tumores en menores de 8 años, más adelante esta el de 9 años hasta los 18.—contesto.

--¿Cual de las instalaciones se llena más?—pregunte con voz ronca.

-- Sinceramente… la de menores de 8 años—dijo con un suspiro, bajando la mirada.

Yo también baje la mirada. Muchos niños mueren por el error de los padres. Eso me enfurecía.

Respire profundamente y vi por el rabillo de ojo como Edward tenia su mirada clavada en mi.

Lo mire a los ojos sin inmutarme y desafiadamente, pero sus ojos me envolvieron en n profundo pozo donde no quería salir.

Una voz nos interrumpió.

--Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—escuche una voz decir a mi espalda.

Edward se tenso y se volteo antes que yo para mirar de donde provenia la voz.

Yo también me voltee y me sorprendida de ver a esa persona.

Puse una mano en mi boca, para atrapar el sonido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca.

_No puede ser_—pensé

* * *

_**AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO**_

* * *

_**NO. MENTIRA!!!!JAJAJAJJ**_

* * *

--Jasper—prácticamente grite

Corrí hacia el que tenia un gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando llegue hacia el me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nos abrazamos como si no hubiera mañana.

Jasper me dio vueltas en el abrazo y ambos reíamos fuertemente.

Gire mi rostro hacia Edward y vi en su rostro una capa de tristeza y en sus ojos ya no estaba ese brillo que me deslumbraba.

_Que le pasara_—pensé

Me separe de Jasper, y lo mire a los ojos.

Esos ojos que fueron mis confidentes y compañeros por tantos años.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro.

El al parecer tampoco, me cojio la cara entre sus brazos y beso mi frente cariñosamente.

Se volteo hacia Edward que lo miraba con enojo.

--Hay perdón, que mala educada soy, Edward este es Jasper, Jasper este es Edward—los presente.

Jaspes amablemente le tendió la mano a Edward sonriéndole. Pero este solo se le quedo mirando.

_Si las miradas mataran…__ufff... pobre _Jaspes—pensé

--Edward este es el único hombre que ah habido en mi vida, el es mi todo—le dije suspirando, mirando a Jasper.

Jasper me devolvió la mirada sonriendo, parecíamos cómplices.

--Hay, cariño, me halagas, sabes que tu también eres el amor de mi vida—dijo el pasando su brazo por mi hombre y dándome unos besos en el cuello, me hizo cosquillas por lo que reí suavemente.

Mire a Edward y estaba mirando el suelo con los brazos empuñado los puños.

--¿Y cuando se casaran?—pregunto Edward en un susurro, aun con la cabeza baja

--¿Casarnos?—prengunte. Lo mire sorprendida.

_¿¿¿__Casarnos??? Yo y Jasper_—pensé

--Si digo, veo que se quieren mucho.—dijo.

--Claro, como no voy a quererlo, es mi hermano—le dije, aun mirándolo sorprendida.

Me gire a ver a Jasper y vi que estaba riéndose con ganas.

_Traidor, el sabia que Edward pensaba otra cosa_—pensé

--¿Hermanos?—pregunto Edward, una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara hasta que quedo una tan deslumbrante que me aturdió.

--Mucho gusto, Jasper como ya te dijo tu hermana soy Edward—dijo Edward enfatizando la palabra "hermana". Ahora fue Edward quien estiro su brazo para estrechar la mano de Jasper.

Justo cuando Jasper iba a responderle una voz lo interrumpió.

--Papi—grito una pequeña y dulce voz, mire hacia abajo y vi de donde provenía.

* * *

_**HAORA SI AQUÍ LOS DEJO**_

_**Hey!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si es así déjenme reviews y lo continuare mientras pueda!!**_

_**PULSEN EL BOTON DE GO!! Y DEJEME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN.**_

_**PASEN POR OTRA HISTORIA AMOR CON SONIDO. PUEDE QUE TAMBIEN LES GUSTE.**_

_**ATT: GeliyBelly**_


	4. De Barney y mas

_**OPERACIÓN DE CORAZON**_

_En el capitulo Anterior_

_--¿Hermanos?—pregunto Edward, una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara hasta que quedo una tan deslumbrante que me aturdió._

_--Mucho gusto, Jasper como ya te dijo tu hermana soy Edward—dijo Edward enfatizando _

_La__ palabra "hermana". Ahora fue Edward quien estiro su brazo para estrechar la mano de Jasper._

_Justo cuando Jasper iba a responderle una voz lo interrumpió._

_--Papi—grito una pequeña y dulce voz, mire hacia abajo y vi de donde provenía._

* * *

**_De Barney y mas_**..

Pude ver una cabellera rizada de color bronce correr hacia Edward.

Mi corazón dejo de latir.

_T__iene una hija_--pensé

Vi como la niña llegaba hacia Edward y este se arrodillaba para tomarla entre sus brazos.

La niña se abrazo a el con fuerza por el cuello.

-- Bello, te quiero presentar a mi hija Sophia Elizabeth Cullen—dijo mirando a su hija con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-- Es un placer conocerte Sophia—le dije en un susurro.

Al parecer Edward no se dio cuenta, pero Jasper me miro a la cara y pude ver el brillo de comprensión en sus ojos.

La niña era hermosa, tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura, unos ojos grandes y brillantes y su cara estaba adornaban por pequeñas pecas dándole un toque angelical_**.(Podrán ver la foto en mi perfil)**_

La niña miro directamente a mis ojos para luego dirigir su mirada a Edward, pude ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña.

Se inclino hacia el oído de su padre, para susurrarle algo.

Algo que yo no debería haber escuchado ya que era un "secreto", pero tratando de decirlo en un susurro la niña lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que yo y Jasper la escucháramos.

--Es muy linda, papi—dijo "suavemente"

Tenía una voz hermosa, parecía un pequeño ángel.

Edward se sonrojo levemente antes las palabras de su hija.

Pero su reacción me sorprendió mucho.

Asintió con la cabeza y aparentando un susurro dijo suficientemente alto un:

--Lo se—me miro directamente a los ojos cuando menciono esa palabra.

Me sonroje violentamente y no pude resistir su mirada, por lo que la baje hasta el suelo.

Levante mi vista cuando sentí movimiento, la niña estaba moviendo sus pequeñas piernas para que su padre la pusiera en el suelo.

Cundo logro salirse del agarre del padre, camino hacia mi. Me jalo la bata para que le pusiera atención aunque ya lo estaba haciendo.

Me arrodille para estar a su altura. Puso sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas.

--¿Sabe? Es usted muy hermosa—dijo con su vocecita y con una educación inigualable.

_Que hermosa es esta pequeña_—pensé

--¿Sabes? La única hermosa aquí eres tu—le conteste.

-- No estoy de acuerdo con usted, me llamo Sophia Elizabeth pero me gusta que me llamen Sophie. —me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa.

Me reí suavemente.

--Hola, Sophie mi nombre es Isabella Marie pero me gusta que me digan Bella—le dije también sonriéndole.

--Bella... me gusta. Oye sabes, tengo un perro se llama Choco, también tengo muchas muñecas, ¿Vendrías conmigo a jugar muñecas Bella?—pregunto esperanzada.

Le iba a contestar pero ella me interrumpió.

--O podemos jugar a la casita, me gusta jugar a la casita. También toco el piano, no soy tan buena como mi papa, pero puedo hacer la melodía de Barney, ¿Te gusta Barney Bella? A mi me encanta, podemos verlo juntas comiendo helado, ¿Te gusta el helado? Mi favorito es el de chocolate—Hablaba muy rápido para ser tan pequeña.

No pude evitar reírme, mientras su padre la tranquilizaba.

--Sophie, cariño, estas hablando muy rápido otra vez, hazlo mas despacio—le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella viro los ojos.

--Lo siento, Bella, pero según dice mi papa cuando estoy nerviosa o emocionada hablo tan deprisa que nadie me entiende y dice que por eso no puedo decir mentiras. —dijo ahora con una mueca seria en su carita.

_Que adorable_--pensé

--No te preocupes, si me gustaría jugar a las muñecas, conocer a tu perro, jugar a la casita y ver Barney contigo, Me encanta Barney y mi helado favorito también es el de chocolate—le conteste a todas sus preguntas

Sus ojos resplandecieron y miraron a su padre

--Papi vez! Vera Barney contigo, Y tu que dices que el dinosaurio violeta no existe, ahora vez que si, Bella lo ve también. —le dijo con un toque de arrogancia que la hacia ver adorable

Hice una mueca sorprendía

--Como puedes decir que Barney no existe, si es el mejor amigo de los niños y mío también—le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa en la cara y luego miro a su hija.

En ese momento Jasper se aclaro la garganta y la atención de la niña se centro en el. Así que opte por presentarlos.

--Sophie, este es mi hermano Jasper—le dije

Ella me miro a mí y luego a Jasper.

Camino hacia el y tendió su mano derecha para que el se la estrechara.

--Mucho gusto, señor Jasper—dijo educadamente.

--El gusto es mío Sophie—dijo el con una sonrisa y estrechándole la mano.

Sophie asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa aun más deslumbrante.

--Sophie, por que no buscas a tu abuelo—le dijo Edward

--Claro, papi—dijo miro a Jasper y hizo un saludo de despedida con la cabeza.

Se giro hacia mí y me dijo con su voz angelical:

--Espero verte pronto, Bella y recuerda que veras Barney conmigo—dijo aparentando estar seria.

Jasper se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano.

--Me permite, señorita escoltarla hasta donde su abuelo, yo también tengo que dirigirme por ese camino—dijo en un tono burlón.

La niña se río bastante alto.

--Claro, mí fiel caballero le permito escoltarme—dijo en un tono, que se parecía a la de las princesas de Disney.

Se cogieron de brazos y empezaron a caminar. Al final del pasillo Sophie se giro y se despidió con la mano.

--Adiós, papito, adiós Bella—dijo.

Me levante del suelo aun mirando por onde Sophie y Jasper habían desaparecido.

Edward me miro, y dirigí mi vista hacia el. Me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

"_Hermosa"--_pensé

--Es una gran niña, tu y tu esposa deberían estar orgullos—dije con tono bajo.

--No estoy casado, Bella—dijo, parecía sorprendido.

--¿No?—le pregunte ahora con curiosidad.

--No, Sophie perdió a sus padres hace 3 años, fue un accidente trágico donde ella sobrevivió. Yo tuve su caso, Ella sobrevivió de milago. No tenía a nadie así que yo la adopte, soy lo único que tiene. —dijo en susurro

Me conmoví con la historia, pero más por el gran corazón que tenia Edward.

Seguimos caminando, y el siguió explicándome las instalaciones.

Pero mi mente no estaba hay en esos momentos, se encontraban con la dulce niña llamada Sophie.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción una de las secretarias se acerco a nosotros, me dio una mirada de "cuídate".

--Hola, Doctor Cullen—dijo con un tono "sensual"

--Tanya—dijo Edward secamente

Al parecer Edward noto la mirada que me dirigía la tal Tanya, y se puso a la defensiva.

Seguimos caminando como si no se nos hubiera atravesado _Ella._

Entramos a una inhalación donde habían muchas maquinas. La reconocí de inmediato.

Pero Edward se me adelanto.

--Este es el salón de las quimioterapias—dijo mirando todo con un aire triste.

Quien no lo estaría, en este mismo salón, muchas vidas de niños salían adelante, otras se las llevaba la oscuridad total.

Era muy doloroso perder una vida, pero la de un menor era mucho más. Un niño que nunca sabría los secretos de la vida, no conocerían el primer amor, tampoco el dolor de una perdida, no conocerían _Nada._

Aguante un sollozo, no haciendo buen trabajo, ya que Edward volteo a verme.

Sentí su brazo en mi hombro, por lo que me gire para verlo. Me miro con una seriedad indescriptible en su rostro.

Cuando su mano dejo mi hombro, sentí un gran vacío en mi interior.

_Me pregunto porque—_pensé irónicamente

Camine hacia delante pero no me percate de un pequeño charco de agua, me vi volar por los aires y espere con los ojos cerrados el golpe.

Pero sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y abrí los ojos de golpe Edward me había atrapado en el aire. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía,

Tanto así que podía sentir y oler su exquisito aliento junto al mío.

Poco a poco lo vi acercarse a mí, cerré los ojos esperado ese beso anhelado.

Podía sentir como se cercaba solo uno segundos mas y su boca estaría con la mia. Unos segundos más.

Pero en unos segundos, pueden pasar muchas cosas…

* * *

_**AQUÍ LOS DEJO**_

_**ESTOY TOMANDO ENSERIO BORRAR LA HISTORIA.**_

_**NO MENTIRA, ES QUE ESTOY ABURRIDA Y ME GUSTA ASUSTARLOS UN POCO**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si es así déjenme reviews y lo continuare mientras pueda!!**_

**_PUEDEN VER LAS FOTOS EN MI PERFIL, APARTAMENTO DE BELLA, HOSPITAL HASTA A SOPHIE_**

_**PULSEN EL BOTON DE GO!! Y DEJEME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN.**_

_**PASEN POR OTRA HISTORIA AMOR CON SONIDO. PUEDE QUE TAMBIEN LES GUSTE.**_

_**ATT: GeliyBelly**_


	5. No puede ser!

_**OPERACION DE CORAZON**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Pero sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y abrí los ojos de golpe Edward me había atrapado en el aire. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía,_

_Tanto así que podía sentir y oler su exquisito aliento junto al mío._

_Poco a poco lo vi acercarse a mí, cerré los ojos esperado ese beso anhelado._

_Podía sentir como se cercaba solo uno segundos más y su boca estaría con la mía. Unos segundos más._

_Pero en unos segundos, pueden pasar muchas cosas…_

* * *

Sus labios ya rozaban los míos, ya podía sentir su suavidad junto a la mía.

Solo un poco mas y podríamos catalogar este acercamiento como un beso.

Solo un poco mas…

"_Doctor Edward Cullen, Doctor Edward lo solicitamos en Emergencia"_—dijo una voz por el altavoz

Suspire mientras sentí como se alejaba.

--¡¡Maldición!!—Lo oí murmurar.

--Deberías ir—le sugerí.

--Si, Bella…--empezó el, pero yo no lo deje continuar.

--No te preocupes Edward, fue tan solo un error—dije, sentía un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esas palabras.

Su mandíbula se tenso cuando dije esa frase y su mirada se endureció

"_Doctor Edward Cullen, Doctor Edward lo solicitamos en Emergencia"—_Insistieron en el altavoz.

Rodó lo ojos y me miro, su mirada estaba oscurecida.

--Nos vemos, Bella—camino hacia la salida y se fue no sin antes darme una corta mirada.

--Adiós, Edward—dije en un susurro aun que se había ido.

Me dirigí hacia la salida. Mire mi reloj 2:45 PM, me dirigí a mi oficina.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi el identificador de llamadas. Era un número desconocido.

_1-800-887-8659__¿Quien será? Bueno Bella si no contestas jamás sabrás—_pensé

--¿Bueno?--conteste

--¿Señorita Bella?—escuche decir una voz en la otra línea.

_John_—pensé

--John que placer escucharlo—dije con alegría.

--Lo mismo digo, Bella perdón por molestarla, solo quería decirle que estamos en la entrada del hospital—lo escuche decir apenado

--Bien, me dirigiré hacia allí en estos momentos, dame un minuto—le dije sonriendo.

--Como usted diga y… gracias—dijo el con un suspiro de alivio.

Cerré el teléfono suavemente, camine hacia la entrada principal del hospital.

Pude visualizar a John parado en la puerta, muy cerca de el se encontraba una mujer realmente tierna. Tenia el cabello largo color blanco, piel morena y un poco arrugada.

Me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa y pude ver que ambos tomados de la mano, con un chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

--John, que bueno verlo por aquí—le dije cuando ya estaba a su lado.

Extendí mi mano, la cual John estrecho fuertemente.

--Señorita Bella, muchas gracias por atendernos—dijo mostrándome un enorme sonrisa.

Se giro para estar de frente a su esposa. La tomo de la mano y la acerco a mí.

--Mire Bella, esta es la mujer que amo y amare el resto de mi vida, mi esposa. —finalizo mirándola con una admiración indescriptible.

La señora se acerco hacia a mi y la pude ver mejor.

Sus ojos me confundieron por un momento. Eran de un azul intenso, sentía que me podría leer el alma.

--Es un placer conocer a mi ángel guardia. —dijo con voz suave y dulce.

Me quede si habla.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo tan dulcemente que creí que derramaría lágrimas.

--Es un placer conocerla señora Morgan—le dije roncamente

--La señora Morgan es mi suegra querida, solo llámeme Anna—dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Me reí suavemente.

--Bien Anna, pasaremos a que le saquen un poco de sangre para así hacerle un pequeño estudio. Así sabremos que tipo de diabetes crónica tiene usted y como podremos tratarla. ¿Están de acuerdo?—le explique.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego me miraron con una sonrisa.

-- Haremos lo que usted diga doctora—dijo Anna.

Entramos al hospital y los comencé a guiar hacia la instalacion de pruebas de sangre y azúcar en el tercer piso.

Me sabía algunas plantas ya que es bueno no parecer extranjera. Aunque solo me aprendí las de mayor importancia en mi campo.

Llegamos a la instalación y les dije que esperaran un momento en la sala de espera.

Necesitaba conocer al doctor antes.

Me acerque a la puerta y vi que en la izquierda había un letrero. Decía:

_**Alice Violet Brandon**_

_¿__Así que es una chica? Si que eres inteligente Swan_—pensé sarcásticamente por la estupida pregunta formulada.

Mire el letrero nuevamente y pude ver que su nombre estaba decorado con brillo. Tenia dibujado un zapato a la izquierda del nombre, luego un secador a la derecha, arriba había un de sepillo y abajo el de un lápiz labial.

_Que original, apuesto a que es una de esas chicas superficiales y plásticas_—pensé

Toque la puerta levemente.

Escuche un "Adelante" casi cantado.

Entre y pude ver a una chica menuda, de cabello negro corto que se esparcía por todos lados, Cuando la vi en mi mente vino el recuerdo de los hobbies de _El señor de los anillos._

Su mirada se poso en mi, me dio una gran sonrisa.

Se paro de su silla y prácticamente danzo hasta ami envolviéndome en un calido abrazo.

--Hola Bella, te llevo esperando desde que dijeron que venia una nueva doctora al hospital, estoy tan emocionada, seremos grandes amigas—dijo todo eso en un grito de emoción.

--Hola doctora Brandon—le dije suavemente aun sorprendida por su actitud.

--Me llamo Alice—dijo riendo y volviéndome a abrazar. Esta vez le correspondí el abrazo.

--Alice necesito que le saques una prueba de sangre a una de mis pacientes, crees que puedas hacerlos ahora?—le pregunte

--Bueno es mi hora de recapacitación, pero como eres tu… Claro—prácticamente grito la ultima palabra.

--Muchas gracias—le dije aliviada.

Camine hacia fuera y entre a la sala de espera.

--Anna, por favor sígame—le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se separo de su esposo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

_Que tierno_—pensé

Caminamos hasta la puerta de Alice, la toque otra vez y entre.

Ella estaba revolviendo unos papeles, se paro y nos miro.

--Alice, esta es Anna…--las presente.

Alice se acerco a Anna y la abrazo cariñosamente.

Anna estaba tan sorprendida como yo la primera vez que Alice hizo eso.

Pero le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

--Sígame por aquí Anna te sacare la sangre, pero no te asustes, no soy un vampiro—dijo riéndose

Anna y yo la secundamos con la risa.

Llevo a Anna a una silla, la sentó y empezó a tomarle el pulso y todo lo necesario para saber su estabilidad en salud.

Pasaron como 18 minutos entre chiste y chites cuando ya todas las pruebas habían acabado.

--Bueno, mandare esto al laboratorio y cuando me lleguen los resultados rápido te aviso Bella—me dijo dando saltos.

--Muchas Gracias Alice—le conteste sinceramente.

--Yo también le doy las gracias—dijo Anna con una mirada tierna.

--No hagan eso, o me harán llorar—dijo juguetonamente mientras se limpiaba un lagrima imaginaria.

Las tres nos reímos sonoramente segundos después.

Salimos del despacho y Alice se dirigió hacia el laboratorio y nosotras fuimos a buscar a John.

Se paro rápidamente cuando nos vio venir.

--Como estuvo todo? Salio bien?—pregunto apresuradamente.

--Todo estabien, cariño—dijo Anna dulcemente.

--Bien Anna, La llamare apenas estén sus resultado y los estudiaremos con cuidado para determinar su condición—le dije

--Muchas Gracias Bella, eres un Ángel—dijo ella con sus ojos húmedos.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza sollozando en mi hombro.

Su esposo sonreía a mas no poder, cuando vio que lo miraba sonrío aun mas.

--No lloro por que se lo prometí—dijo amablemente.

Me reía ante eso.

--Y espero que sea así John—le dije.

Los acompañe hacia la salida y antes de irse ambos me abrazaron.

Entre nuevamente hacia el hospital, y camine hasta mi oficina. Estuve sonriendo todo el camino.

_No puedo evitarlo!!!__—_pensé

Llegue a mi oficina y abrí la puerta.

NO—pensé aterrada.

--Que haces tú aquí—prácticamente vote veneno con mis palabras.

_Esto no puede ocurrir, no aquí, no de nuevo--_pensé

Mire a la persona que despertó las pesadillas vivientes en mí.

A la persona que me destruyo.

Mire a los ojos de…?????

* * *

**QUIEN SERA????**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS ESO ME OTIVA A CONTINUAR Y MIENTRAS MAS REVIEWS MAS LARGA LA HISTORIA SE LOS PROMETO.**

**ATT: Geliybelly**


	6. Recuerdos

**En el capitulo anterior**

Llegue a mi oficina y abrí la puerta.

NO—pensé aterrada.

--Que haces tú aquí—prácticamente vote veneno con mis palabras.

_Esto no puede ocurrir, no aquí, no de nuevo--_pensé

Mire a la persona que despertó las pesadillas vivientes en mí.

A la persona que me destruyo.

Mire a los ojos de…?????

* * *

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mis amigas : Ileana Culle y Valerie Hale**

**Las quiero!!!**

**Operación de Corazón**

¿Que haces tu aquí?—repetí mordazmente

Hay pero que actitud primita, solo quería decirte "hola" nada mas—dijo con su voz superficial.

--No seas hipócrita Jane—dije secamente

_Jane Jonson Swan, se preguntaran __¿quien es?--_pensé

Mi prima la persona que más detesto en el mundo. La que hizo mi vida imposible por 18 años, hasta que me fui a la universidad. Aun no entiendo por que me odiaba tanto, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Cuando éramos pequeñas, nuestros padres solían juntarnos para jugar. Era una pesadilla.

La chica parecía un demonio.

_Han visto la __película de OMEN, pues ella era el niño diabólico versión femenina_—pensé sarcásticamente.

Su cabellera corta al moda de un color rubio platino, sus ojos eran oscuros e intimidantes.

Si tan solo fuera como Alec—pensé

Alec: el chico más dulce y humilde que pudieras conocer, era un bombón. Era menudo como su hermana.

_Obvio tonta, son gemelos—_pensé.

Suspire, Hasta mis propios pensamiento me insultaban eso si era frustrante.

--¿Me dirás que haces aquí, de una vez?—le dije secamente.

--Pero, no hay que ser descortés—dijo fingiendo un sonrisa.

Esas sonrisas hipócritas que tanto odiaba.

Les contare una historia.

_**Flash Back**_

Tres pequeños de 5 años jugaban en la arena, riendo y al parecer muy felices.

--No yo quiero ser, el muñeco que salva a la damisela en peligro, siempre soy el dragón y ya me canse de serlo—dijo un pequeño Jasper

--Esta bien, Jasper, tu ganas te dejare ser el guerrero pero la próxima vez tu serás el dragón—dijo Alec muy serio y seguro.

--Bien—suspiro Jasper.

Yo solo me reía de verlos pelear. Mire hacia delante y vi una figura aterradora.

"Jane"

Llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos, yo aun tenía mi mirada prendida en ella.

--¿Se puede saber que hacen?—pregunto con su única voz de superioridad.

--Jugábamos al "El rescate del dragón"—dijo Alec sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermana.

--Ese juego es de niños pequeños—dijo ella con arrogancia.

¿Cómo tanta arrogancia cabe en ese cuerpo tan pequeño?—pensé.

--Somos niños pequeños, no es nuestra culpa que te creas adulta—dijo Jasper, sin intimidarse ni un poco ante la mirada de Jane.

Ella lo miro desafiante unos momentos, se acerco a mí con una sonrisa, yo también le sonreí.

Se acerco lo suficiente como para arrebatarme la muñeca que tenia entre mis brazos.

Rápidamente me levante molesta.

--Dame a Crizzy—le molesta pero a la vez con miedo.

--Quítamelo, niña boba—dijo ella secamente.

Jaspes se levanto enfurecido ya que las lágrimas bajaban por mi mejilla.

--Nos seas envidiosa, Jane, dale la muñeca a Bella, ahora—Lo dijo con tal determinación, que hasta yo me intimide.

--Bien se la daré—dijo

Sonreí con alivio y extendí mis manos, para que me diera la muñeca.

Jane sonrío malvadamente, cojio el cabello de la muñeca y lo halo con mucha fuerza cosa que este mismo se desprendió, luego rompió su ropa y por ultimo la tiro al suelo.

Me quede en shock al ver mi muñeca así. Las lágrimas ahora desbordaban mis ojos dejándome sin vista.

Mire a Jasper que se veía tan pálido como un vampiro.

Luego mire a Alec y lo vi mirar la muñeca y bajar la vista avergonzado del comportamiento de su hermana.

Por ultimo mire a Jane que me miraba con superioridad y con ¿Odio?

Corrí hasta más no poder, llegue hasta la casa del árbol. El lugar secreto de Jasper y mío.

Nadie entraba en este lugar, Solo Jasper y yo. Algunas veces dejábamos entrar a Alec, pero nadie más.

Me senté en una esquina de la casita y me acurruque en la oscuridad, abrase mis rodillas y llore.

_¿__Se preguntaran por que llorar por un simple muñeca_?—pensé

**No era un simple muñeca, por lo menos, no para mi. Era la primera muñeca que Jasper me regalo cuando tuvo que ir a un viaje con mi papa. ****Me quede en casa con mi madre pero extrañaría a Jasper demasiado.**

**Me dio es muñeca y me dijo:**

"**Siempre**** que necesites un abrazo mío, abraza esta muñeca y seré yo el que te este dando el abrazo, Yo también te extrañare mi princesa"**

**Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.**

"**Solo serán dos días, muñeca"—me recordó**

Escuche la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Jasper.

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

Estuvimos abrazados por lo menos 10 minutos. Hasta que escuchamos que tocaron la puerta.

--Chicos, ¿Puedo entrar?---dijo la vocecita avergonzado de Alec

Jasper me miro, como preguntándome. Asentí con la cabeza.

--Entra Alec—dijo Jasper.

Alec entro aun con la mirada baja.

Se acerco a nosotros, sosteniendo algo en sus manos, rodeado con una sabana.

--Mira Bells, trate de arreglarlo hice lo que pude con los hilos de cocer y saque las plumas de mi almohadas para poder rellenarla y el cabello lo pegue, espero que no me odies. Mi hermana hizo mal, muy mal—dijo apresuradamente y derramando algunas lagrimas.

Gatee hacia el y lo abrase.

--Nunca podría odiarte, Alce, te quiero mucho, Gracias por hacer esto por mi—dije muy agradecida.

Alce me sonrío.

Los tres juntos nos sentamos en el suelo abrazados.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Mire a Jane otra vez a los ojos. Aun recordando todo el dolor que ella me causo.

--Me dirás de una maldita vez ¿Que haces aquí?—le dije secamente

--Solo quería saludar a mi prima favorita—dijo ella falsamente

En ese momento tocaron suavemente la puerta.

Murmure un "adelante"

Por la puerta entro nada más y nada menos que…

* * *

**HEY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO****.**

**

* * *

****No Mentira…**

* * *

Sophie entro por la puerta y corrió hacia mí.

--Bella, quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo—dijo con su dulce voz.

Mire a Jane que miraba a la niña con desprecio. La mire desafiadamente.

Sophie siguió mi mirada y se encontró con la de Jane.

--OH, perdón ¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunto Sophie educadamente.

--No, cariño no interrumpes absolutamente nada—dije mirando rotundamente a Jane.

--Yo ya me voy, adiós primita. Te llamo par charlar—dijo "amablemente"

_Esta quiere algo_--pensé

--Adiós, Jane—le dije secamente.

Me sonrío hipócritamente, miro a Sophie y salio de mi oficina.

--Perdón por decirte esto Bella, pero no me cae bien tu prima—dijo Sophie sonrojándose

--No pidas perdón, a mi tampoco me cae bien—le dije sonriendo

_Esta niña cada minuto me cae mejor_—pensé

--Ven vamos a tomar un helado—le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

La acepto gustosa.

Empezamos a caminar, ella no paraba de hablar. Pero para tan pequeña su conversación no me aburría para nada.

Llegamos a la heladería de la esquina. Pedimos dos copas de helados de chocolate, con syrup de chocolate y chispas de chocolate. Me gusta mucho el chocolate

_No me di cuenta_—pensé sarcásticamente.

Nos sentamos y comimos mientras charlabamos.

De repente escuche una musiquita sonar

_I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie World_

_Life in plastic is fantastic_

_You can bruch my hair_…

--Bueno—escuche a Sophie decir.

Estaba tan impresionada por el ringtones que no note que era del celular de ella.

--Si papa, estoy con Bella, Bien—dijo riéndose

Colgó el teléfono. Sin decirme nada.

Seguimos comiendo, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Un fuego ardiente se prendió en mi interior al sentir SU tacto…

* * *

**Hey espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, mientras ****más review más rápido actualizo ustedes son mi motivación.**

**Si quiere que les dedique un capitulo solo dígamelo**

**Las fotos de Jasper, Alec, Jane y Bella cuando pequeños estarán en mi perfil.**

**Solo pulsen el botón_ GO_ y escriben lo que piensan de mi historia**


	7. Conocidos

En el capitulo anterior:

_Estaba tan impresionada por el ringtones que no note que era del celular de ella._

_--Si papa, estoy con Bella, Bien—dijo riéndose_

_Colgó el teléfono. Sin decirme nada._

_Seguimos comiendo, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro._

_Un fuego ardiente se prendió en mi interior al sentir SU tacto_…

* * *

**_Operacion de Corazon_**

Me voltee para encontrarme con sus impresionantes ojos esmeraldas. Estuvimos 5 minutos aproximadamente mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

Desvío sus ojos de los míos cuando vio que yo no perdería ese duelo de miradas. Se sentó frente a mí al lado de su hija.

--Papi, compramos helado de chocolate—le dijo Sophie sonriéndole cariñosamente a su padre.

--Ya veo cariño, tienes toda la boca llena de chocolate—dijo el riendo

Tome la servilleta y le limpie la cara, mire a su padre y pude ver una expresión extraña en su rostro.

_Se __habrá molestado—_pensé

De repente por su cara relampagueo una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Volvimos al duelo de miradas, pero cuando estaba a punto de desistir el celular de la pequeña volvió a sonar interrumpiéndonos.

_Vaya a esta niña la llaman mas que a mi_—pensé

Esta vez el ringtones era diferente,

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will **

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill **

**Cruella De Vil****...**

_Que original—pensé_

La niña se río en voz alta.

--Es la tía Rosalie—dijo finalmente

Escuche como Edward se reía a carcajadas mientras la niña contestaba el celular.

--Hola, tía Rose… no, claro como no, bien nos vemos, adiós—colgó el celular, y siguió comiendo su helado.

Su padre se aclaro la garganta.

La niña no lo miro hasta que se comió su helado completo.

Edward la estaba mirando con preguntas en sus ojos, preguntas que la niña se apresuro a contestar.

--Tía Rose, quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial, dice que vio unas camisas súper lindas que quieres verme puestas—le contesto

Se levanto de la silla se dirigió hasta su padre y le dio un beso y un abrazo, luego giro su atención hacia mi.

Me abraso con mucho cariño y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

--Espero verte pronto, Bella—dijo sonriéndome

Le devolví la sonrisa.

--Yo también espero verte pronto, Sophie—le dije sinceramente

--Bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós Bella, adiós papito—dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Un gesto que fue correspondido por los dos.

Edward se volteo hacia mi, su mirada inquisidora me puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

--Y dime Bella, ¿De donde eres?—me pregunto

--Soy originalmente de Phoenix—conteste simplemente mientras seguí comiendo mi helado. Me rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

--Que bien, ¿La medicina siempre ah sido tu pasión?—me pregunto.

--Si, siempre ah sido mi prioridad, desde que estudie en California—le dije

--Lo se—dijo

Lo mire rápidamente.

--¿Qué sabes?—le pregunte atónita

Me miro por un momento avergonzado.

--Se que estudiantes en California—dijo con un leve rojo carmín

--¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunte precipitadamente.

--Yo también estudie hay, a veces te veía por los pasillos—dijo ahora sonrojado completamente.

Lo mire seriamente mientras los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Por los pasillos de la Universidad de Medicina en California caminaba una chica de 22 años, concentrada en los informes que __debía estudiar._

_Mi amiga Angela Weber se unió a mi, pocos minutos después_

_--Bella, Ben me invito a salir ¿Puedes creerlo? A mi—dijo ella emocionada._

_Ben era un chico bastante agradable, Angela estaba que moría por sus huesos. Y aunque ella no lo notara, el también moría por los de ella._

_--Eso es genial Angela, ya era hora que se decidiera—le dije honestamente._

_Paramos frente a un maquinas de bocadillos. Inserte un dólar y saque un chocolate._

_--OH por dios, Bella, ese chico no te quita la vista de encima—dijo ella "disimuladamente"_

_No le hice caso, lo más probable es que se haya confundido y el chico no me estuviera mirando a mí._

_--No digas tonterías, Angela—le dije mientras abría mi barrita de chocolate que ahora se me hacia muy apetecible._

_--¿Por qué tienes el autoestima por los suelos, Bella? Eres hermosa, no se por que aun no te entra eso en tu pequeña y linda cabecita—me dijo ella dándome en la cabeza suavemente._

_--Angela ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio, me miraría a mi?… __Al ratón de biblioteca—le dije volteando mis ojos._

_Angela bufo molesta._

_--Solo un chico ciego, no se daría cuenta de la gran persona que eres. —dijo ella exasperada, me cogio por los hombros y me enfrento—Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera._

_Iba a replicar cuando __una voz desconocida y suave nos interrumpió._

_--Perdonen por la interrupción, pero parece que se le cayo esto—dijo la voz a mis espalda._

_Me voltee hacia donde provenía la voz, solo para aguantar el aliento. Un chico de mi edad aproximadamente, con el cabello cobrizo bastante desordenado diría yo pero aun así hermoso. Sus ojos eran expresivos y verdes, verdes como una esmeralda. Y su cuerpo Ufff... de infarto, Una espalda ancha y musculosa, sus brazos fuertes y firmes, su torso alto y orgullos era cubierto con una camisa gris pegada._

_Parpadee y despegue la mirada de ese chico desconocido. Vi que tenía uno de mis análisis en sus manos y que lo extendía hacia mí._

_Lo tome y nuestras manos rozaron por un momento. Ese simple momento basto para que una llamarada recorriera mi cuerpo entero, y por eso la separe rápido extrañada por lo sucedido._

_--Gra…Gracias-le dije tartamudeando._

_--No hay problema—dijo simplemente_

_Escuche el timbre sonar a lo lejos. Así que decidí despedirme._

_--Me tengo que ir, Adiós y Gracias nuevamente—le dije mientras me volteaba y comenzaba a caminar._

_A los 2 pasos escuche su voz nuevamente a mi espalada así que me voltee para verlo._

_--No hay problema, nuevamente—dijo mientras suavemente reía—Y perdona por entrometerme pero escuche accidentalmente su conversación con la otra chica y debo decir que ella tiene toda la razón es usted… hermosa._

_Me sonroje violentamente mientras lo __veía desaparecer por uno de los muchos pasillos de la universidad._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Volví a la normalidad en un segundo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer fuertemente.

--Ya te recuerdo—le dije suavemente.

Se inclino más hacia la mesa, como si fuera a contarme un secreto.

--Aun creo que tu amiga tiene razón, eres hermosa—me dijo sonriendo.

Mi cara estaba completamente ardiendo.

_Creo que si me echan agua, votara humo_—pensé

--Esta en lo cierto Dr. Cullen—escuche una voz decir a nuestro lado.

Estaba tan enfuscada en mis pensamientos y en el glorioso hombre que tenía frente a mí, que no note la presencia de una persona a nuestro lado.

Note como Edward se tensaba y se levantaba bruscamente de su silla encarando a esa persona.

_Creo que no se llevan bien, si que eres inteligente_—pensé sarcásticamente

Escuche a Edward hablar, así que decidí prestar atención.

--Dr. Blackthorne—escuche a Edward decir secamente.

_Dr. Así que también trabaja aquí_—pensé

Me levante de la silla, para mirar al desconocido. Era igual de alto que Edward y bastante guapo, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Edward.

_¡Jamás!—_pensé

--Dr. James Blackthorne a su servicio—dijo el extraño tendiendo una mano hacia mí.

Le estreche mi mano, mientras el bruscamente la llevaba a sus labios y le daba un pequeño beso en mis nudillos.

Escuche a Edward gruñir sin saber por que separe la mano rápidamente.

_Trabajar aquí va a ser interesante_—pensé

* * *

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZE, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y _MI HERMANO_ SE LLEVO MI CARGADOR POR LO QUE NO TENIA COMPUTADORA.**

**SE QUE ES CORTO PERO MAÑANA O EL MIERCOLES LE PONDRE OTRO CAPITULO MAS SE LOS PROMETO.**

**HOY VIENE OTRO CAPITULO DE:**

**_PASION CONTENIDA._**

**EL MIERCOLES VIENE OTRO DE:**

**_AMOR CON SONIDO_**

**EL JUEVES VIENE OTRO DE:**

**ORDENES DEL ALMA.**

**Les prometo no tardar mucho esta vez.**

**_LA FOTO DE LA HELADERIA ESTA EN MI PERFIL_**

**Espero que les guste y recuerden mientras mas review mas largo los capítulos solo pulsen_ GO_ escriban lo que piensan**


	8. Quien Ordeno a un BOMBOM?

**OPERACIÓN DE CORAZON**

**Capitulo 8 (Primera Parte)**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Aun creo que tu amiga tiene razón, eres hermosa—me dijo sonriendo.

Mi cara estaba completamente ardiendo.

_Creo que si me echan agua, votara humo_—pensé

-Esta en lo cierto Dr. Cullen—escuche una voz decir a nuestro lado.

Estaba tan enfuscada en mis pensamientos y en el glorioso hombre que tenía frente a mí, que no note la presencia de una persona a nuestro lado.

Note como Edward se tensaba y se levantaba bruscamente de su silla encarando a esa persona.

_Creo que no se llevan bien, si que eres inteligente_—pensé sarcásticamente

Escuche a Edward hablar, así que decidí prestar atención.

-Dr. Blackthorne—escuche a Edward decir secamente.

_Dr. Así que también trabaja aquí_—pensé

Me levante de la silla, para mirar al desconocido. Era igual de alto que Edward y bastante guapo, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Edward.

_¡Jamás!—_pensé

-Dr. James Blackthorne a su servicio—dijo el extraño tendiendo una mano hacia mí.

Le estreche mi mano, mientras el bruscamente la llevaba a sus labios y le daba un pequeño beso en mis nudillos.

Escuche a Edward gruñir sin saber por que separe la mano rápidamente.

_Trabajar aquí va a ser interesante_—pense

* * *

El doctor Blackthorne tenía su mirada en Edward, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Les molestaría si me uno a ustedes—pregunto James amablemente.

Mire a Edward en busca de respuesta pero su mirada y rostro me atemorizaron. Estaba muy pálido y su mirada descargaba un odio profundo hacia nuestro acompañante.

Al ver que la situación se estaba complicando decidí tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-Claro, pero me temo que es hora de marcharme, necesito conocer al personal que me estará asistiendo. Dr. Blackthorne, con su permiso. —Le tendí la mano a James que la estrecho cordialmente y mire a Edward que miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Al ver que Edward no hacia ningún movimiento me fui caminando suavemente hasta mi oficina. Al llegar a ella me recosté en mi silla y los pensamientos comenzaron a surgir.

¿Porque Edward había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Que le habrá hecho James para ponerlo así?

Unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron a la realidad.

-Adelante—dije en voz alta.

Una cabella amarilla se asomó y supe rápidamente quien era. Una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro cuando vi a Jasper, y se ancho más cuando vi que traía con él una caja de bombones.

-¿Cómo está mi chica preferida?—me pregunto entrando a mi oficina.

Me levante rápidamente y me acerque a él.

-Muy bien, aunque un poco cansada. Ya tienes todo listo en tu oficina?—pregunte.

Resoplo ruidosamente.

-Pues claro, Estas hablando con el gran Jasper.—dijo sonriendo,

Rodé los ojos ante esa contestación. Luego su semblante se volvió serio y frio. Esa frialdad solo surgía de el cuándo un tema salía a relucir, un tema que tenía nombre y apellido. Jane .

-Me encontré con la bruja mayor.-me dijo seriamente.

Suspire profundamente.

-Tranquilo Jasper, yo también la eh visto. Todo estará bien.—Le dije sinceramente.

Jasper camino hacia mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, me dio un beso en la frente como muestra del amor que nos teníamos como hermanos.

Decidimos irnos a mi casa ya que como era nuestro primer día en el hospital no nos habían dado pacientes para que pudiéramos instalarnos.

Ya en mi apartamento nos sentamos a ver televisión mientas la comida que habíamos ordenado llegaba.

-Hable con Alex esta mañana, piensa llegar en 3 días. Cuando termine su gira.—Me conto Jasper.

Me emocione mucho ante la idea de poder ver a Alec, debido a sus giras como arqueólogo nos habíamos distanciado mucho físicamente hablando ya que aunque nos separaban océanos aun manteníamos la comunicación.

Mire a Jasper sonriente y justo cuando iba a hablarle sonó el timbre de mi puerta.

Me levante lentamente y busque mi cartera mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Jasper sabes que Alec se quedara conmigo aquí—le estaba comentando mientras miraba por la mirilla de la puerta. Siempre tenía la tendencia de hacerlo, por seguridad.

Esperaba encontrarme con un chico en uniforme entregando comida rápida, pero no estaba preparada para encontrarme a mi jefe pero este no andaba solo con él estaba su niña Sophie y Alice.

* * *

_**Bueno se que es muy corto pero solo es para calentar un poco mi regreso **_

_**Muchas cosas an pasado en mi vida pero como ahora estoy mas estable pues continuare con mis historias! Para viernes o sábado termino este capitulo lo prometo ;) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**_

_**Att: GELYBELLY**_


End file.
